


illud

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: пропущенная сцена





	illud

Билл вздрогнул, чувствуя, что попался. Ужас почти сжирал его сердце, не позволяя дышать. Он бы не смог сейчас произнести ни единого слова, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Хоть такой замечательный выбор ему никто и не предлагал.

Нет, в этой ситуации ничего не могло спасти. Пеннивайз склонился над ним, знакомые голубые глаза брата переплавились в фосфоресцирующую жёлтую жуть. Стали глазами дьявола, безумными, сверкающими, как вырытые из мертвой земли старинные монеты. Правда, сейчас клоун перестал скалиться, да и удерживал, не причиняя особых физических неудобств.

— Хотите меня убить? — здраво и именно от этого ещё более жутко произнес Оно. — Я тоже много чего хочу. И знаешь, чего хочу сейчас?

Губы Билла дрогнули. Он только и смог, что судорожно сглотнуть и стараться не отводить взгляд от твари. Изредка моргая, опасаясь каждую долгую долю секунды, что не видел его. Что не мог видеть его в то ужасно длинное мгновение, когда горячие веки закрывали глаза.

— Чего же я хочу, Билл?

— Н-не знаю, — еле смог выдавить из спазмированного горла тот.

— Я хочу жить.

Теперь Пеннивайз спокойно и обстоятельно расстегивал его рубашку, обнажая безволосую тощую мальчишескую грудь.

— Все хотят жить, именно поэтому убивать так приятно, да? Ты забираешь себе чужие непрожитые жизни.

Его мгновенно появившиеся когти медленно и почти нежно скользнули по коже, оставляя кровоточащие полосы. Билл заскулил, представив, сколько в этой гребаной воде микробов (Эдди бы уже умер от одного только омерзения), а потом сообразил, что до заражения крови он точно не доживёт. Так какая нахер разница?

Не доживёт, потому что Оно с урчанием слизывал потеки крови из его царапин, и прикосновение шершавого и в то же время влажного языка было приятным. И жутким. И отвратительным. 

Или он просто устал бояться и ждать, когда же Оно убьет его.

— Ты боишься меня, Билли?

Ярко-оранжевые, почти кислотно-жёлтые глаза заглянули в его, он увидел свое отражение в каждом из них, увидел, что на губах у Пеннивайза кровь, его же кровь. Блестит в мерцающем свете оброненного чуть поодаль фонаря. Батарея почти разряжена — скоро погаснет и этот неверный и дрожащий источник света. Губы. Это не грим и не отвратительно-красная помада, которую он видел у матери и у других женщин. Это все кровь. 

— Д-да, — он закрыл глаза. 

Так правильно. Так почти не страшно. Оно убьет его, и все закончится. Самое главное — что, когда всё закончится... он будет вместе с Джорджи. 

Что он ему обещал? 

Здесь все внизу летают?

И всё равно он вздрогнул, когда снова почувствовал язык, медленно-медленно проводящий по коже его шеи. Такое длинное движение. Странно, но он никогда не думал о том, что движение может быть длинным... так, словно тот смакует и наслаждается его растерянностью и покорностью.

— Правильно, — эхом соглашается с ним Оно, словно подслушивая его мысли. Хотя почему «словно»? — Правильно-правильно. Бойся меня. Меня нужно бояться.

Зубы несильно сжались на коже, и он сам слышит, как глухо скулит и выгибается, подаваясь навстречу этому движению, хотя и до дрожи боится услышать отвратительный хруст, с которым зубы рассекут её, вгрызаясь в мышцы. О, он знает этот мерзкий и влажный звук. Именно так нож входит в туши в той лавке, где они закупались мясом. 

— Что такое? — Оно выдохнуло эти слова в его кожу, заставляя гореть огнем позвоночник и представлять, как кровь — его, чужая - всё равно — с губ этого существа остаётся на его теле. 

Отпечатками. Темно-бурыми следами, или наоборот — слишком яркими, почти алыми росчерками. Оно касается и пачкает его.

Волны ужаса прокатывались сквозь сознание, заставляя отвлеченно задуматься, в чём же, в какой гребанной единице можно измерить интенсивность «кошмара». Сердце громко стучало в висках, сливаясь в монотонный грохот. Теперь Билл чувствовал, что его тело плотно прижато к чужому, рука (руки, он может ощутить ещё несколько удерживающих его, сильно, на той самой неуловимой границе, отделяющей просто прикосновение от болезненной хватки) скользнула по позвоночнику. На влажную от пота кожу под рубашкой, сильнее вжимая в себя. 

Возникло странное ощущение, будто он летит. 

Самым отрезвляющим было то, что он ощутил, как Оно прижимается к его бедру членом. Твердым и тяжёлым. И теперь новый страх накрыл его следующей волной, липкий ужас происходящего, он вспомнил разговоры взрослых про «сексуальное насилие» и услышал, как жутко захихикал Пеннивайз. 

Язык влажно лизнул кожу за его ухом.

— Ты опять боишься, да?

***

Билл захрипел, забился, чувствуя, что едва может шелохнуться, и проснулся, с удивлением осознавая: он жив, он в своём доме, рядом спит жена, не потревоженная его метаниями.

Ему тридцать шесть, и он больше не перепуганный подросток. 

Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как разжимается чужая рука на внутренностях, и холод кошмара вытесняется такой привычной реальностью. Обыденной и безопасной. За окном беззвучно сновали машины, успокаивающий шорох колес по асфальту. Давно тебе не снились кошмары, Билл? Да? Потому что Дерри далеко, и Оно не может дотянуться до тебя. Он встал, коснувшись босыми ногами прохладного пола, досадливо и нервно закурил, приоткрыв окно, надеясь, что ночной воздух остудит его мысли. И горящую, гудящую от воспоминаний голову.

Он согласился тогда. 

Он тогда согласился. 

Билл глубоко затянулся. Горячий дым остро обжигал горло. 

Он вспомнил. 

Пеннивайз — в том заброшенном коллекторе, под эхо равномерно капающей воды, в то мгновение, когда фонарь потух и от жуткого существа остался только его голос — предложил странную сделку.   
Предложил выбрать: либо поцеловать его по собственной воле, и тогда Билла он отпустит (с глумливым уточнением, что это всё до следующей встречи), либо он его сожрет. Вот в последнем Билл совершенно не сомневался, потому что, когда Оно касался странно приятными поцелуями — поцелуями же? — его шеи, он мог чувствовать как мелко подрагивают его мышцы. Спастически. Словно он сдерживается, сопротивляется самому себе. 

Чтоб не впиться в него и не вырвать кусок плоти с влажным хрустом. Жадно жрать, урча и любуясь тем, как стекленеют глаза жертвы.

Билл поморщился. 

Представил себя: приоткрытые в беззвучном крике искусанные губы, распахнутые глаза, взгляд устремлён куда-то так далеко, куда не добраться. И довольно жрущая его тело темнота рядом.

— Поцелуй!

О, конечно же, поцелуй. Вот только он до последнего был уверен, что когда коснется дрожащими пальцами его бледной маски лица в темноте... Оно будет ждать, и в тот самый момент, когда Билл потянется и прижмется к его окровавленным губам своими — Пеннивайз отрастит все клыки разом и обглодает ему лицо. За один укус.

Вот прям так...

Билл зашипел, встряхнув рукой. Подавился дымом. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и ожгла пальцы. 

Как холодная кожа Пеннивайза, до которой он дотронулся в той темноте. Напряжение и не думало ослабевать, (оно возрастало, искрясь странным электричеством, и Билл начал сомневаться, есть ли у него граница или грань?) но он слепо огладил лицо клоуна, и теперь опять сомневался, потому что под пальцами была вполне живая человеческая кожа. Он даже сейчас помнил, как легко коснулся подушечками вздрагивающих ресниц. Оно терпеливо ждал... моргая, скользя ресницами по его замершим прямо около глаз пальцам. 

Выдавить бы их ему и метнуться к выходу, сообразить бы ещё где здесь выход?..

...явно прекрасно видя его в темноте, любуясь всей гаммой эмоций, что можно было проследить по лицу. 

Сначала мелькнула безумная мысль, что Оно дождётся, пока Билл не потянется его целовать, и тогда подсунет мёртвую, оторванную голову кого-то другого. Потом всё вспыхнет слепящим светом, и Билл увидит своего брата. Джорджи. Таким, как он его представлял в те жуткие месяцы после смерти. Джорджи-зомби. Шутка вполне в духе Пеннивайза. 

Почему нет? 

Оно будет держать его голову в когтистой лапе за потускневшие, влажные и грязные волосы и жутко, невыразимо мерзко хихикать. Глядя на то, как Билл рыдает. А он будет рыдать, потому что умрет от отвращения.

— Билл? — голос прокатился гулким шорохом, поторопил его, но ни насмешки, ни угрозы он не услышал. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Он тяжело сглотнул, ещё раз, со странно удивляющей самого себя нежностью, огладил эти острые и высокие скулы и, слепо потянувшись вперёд, решительно прижался губами к чужому улыбающемуся рту. К тёплым губам. Остро чувствуя вкус крови.

Вторая сигарета дотлела, и Билл досадливо убрал пачку. То ли рассмеялся, то ли закашлялся. Не судьба ему сегодня нормально покурить.

Билл поднял раму окна выше (та не скрипнула), почти высовываясь из него, глубоко и размеренно дыша. Слабый туман никак не улучшал его настроения и не помогал отвлечься от жуткого сна. Вот только это был не сон, совсем не сон, если подумать. Все происходило наяву.

Оно любит туман.

Туман тоже любит Оно.

Оно пользовалось тем, как тот поглощает все звуки, большим, невообразимо огромным изоляционным материалом. Никто не услышит тебя. Ты сам поверишь, что спишь. Что это сон. Классический кошмар, где ты можешь только пытаться убежать, двигаясь медленно и плавно, будто под водой. 

Билл моргнул, всматриваясь в белесую мглу. Потом отвёл взгляд, глубоко вздохнул, взял сигарету, и только после этого снова посмотрел туда. 

На углу стояла знакомая сутулая тень — голова склонена так низко, что лица не рассмотреть — слабо выделяясь в молочно-белом тумане.

***


End file.
